Blue Chic La nueva modelo
by shadowOFF
Summary: Blue Chic , oneshoot de Sonic. Sonic espia a unas modelos, sin tener en cuenta que la dueña de la marca lo tenia en la mira para formar parte de su show, aunque no quiera. Dejen REVIEWS si les gusta y les gustaria una segunda parte!


Fashion N・ one.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos , como si construyeran una casa, un sonido insoportable y odiable por lo cual muchos que vivian a los alrededores empezaron a despertar molestos. entre ellos , Sonic.

[ Sonic POV ]

Que ruido se escucha no dejan dormir en paz.

ahora no podre dormir como antes lo mejor sera que me levante y vea la razon de mi desvelo.

[fin Sonic POV ]

-bien... ahora que hay por aqui...- dijo Sonic al llegar rapidamente al lugar del ruido.

-u-un-una pasarela? bueno al menos habra chicas muy guapas - dijo cerrando pervertidamente los ojos.

- quisa deba acercarme un poco...-

-Hey , encontre un pervertido! - dijo fuertemente el jefe de seguridad Knuckles - ahh conque eres tu... de esta no te salvas hijo de...-

Sonic cerro los ojos argumentando que el no estaba espiando solo "pasaba por ahi"

A punto de recibir una golpisa , llego la elegante Blaze Versace, diciendole a Knuckles :

- hey no, dejalo dejalo, creo que tengo el castigo para el . tu seras mi modelo- dijo señalando a Sonic.

Sonic trato de huir, pero no contaba con que Blaze lo pudiera alcanzar , no porque ella fuera muy rapida, sino porque el estaba cansado por no dormir.

-ahhhh sueltame! Tu tienes la culpa por no dejarme dormir, podrian hacer su evento en otro lado "madame" ? - dijo sarcasticamente Sonic.

Blaze , enojada se lo llevo a un camerino , le llevo el vestuario necesario y lo encerro junto con ella, trato de dialogar con el.

- veras Sonic , necesito que te pongas esto . Yo te ayudare personalmente en todo. Muchos darian la vida por tener esta oportunidad. - dijo mas calmada Blaze.

- pero yo no soy mujer ni seguidor de la moda... =.= ademas, la ropa que has traido es de chica! - replico Sonic totalmente sonrojado

Blaze siguio hablando por mas de 3 horas hasta que encontro una forma de convencerlo. Pero no lograba nada hasta que se le ocurrio una idea , mando a traer a su jefe de seguridad (Knuckles) y juntos le propondria un trato mas dificil de rechazar.

-OK , me estas haciendo perder los estribos. Pedire que Amy Rose se presente en tu lugar, pero a cambio de ese favor tu tendras que admitir en medio de su presentacion, que la amas , andaras con ella una semana minimo , y ademas Knuckles se encargara de que no comas nada de dulces,chillidogs ni escuches musica para ignorar a Amy.

- Imposible! - Grito Sonic.

- tienes 10 segundos para decidir...- dijo blaze con una sonrisa y con telefono en mano para llamar a Amy.

A Sonic no le quedo otra que tomar esos "trapos" como el los llamaba. Pidio que se retirara Knuckles y Blaze se quedo a "supervisar"...

Ya con ropa y maquillaje puesto por la sucesora de Versace, Sonic estaba radiante.

Aun asi Blaze no fue muy cruel. La pasarela fue cerrada en general y solo se quedaron el staff y los invitados de otras marcas. Ellos fueron prevenidos de su nueva modelo.

Las luces encendian , y bajo los reflectores , temblaba Sonic , sobre unos imponentes tacones, pues ni 5 minutos de ensayo le ayudaron.

Como una garza , Sonic trataba de caminar. De seguir los consejos. Poco a poco tras 2 vueltas , a la tercera , principal y ultima salio perfecta, siendo una falda blanca con aberturas a los lados, una blusa negra ligeramente brillosa ( ambas de Versace), la bolsa Chanel brillante y unos tacones Louboutin de muerte , Sonic se las arreglo perfectamente. Los representantes de Chanel y demas marcas quedaron impactados , las chicas alucinaban , ante la decisión de Blaze. La modelo era mala al caminar, no tenia coordinacion corporal, pero su cara y su cuerpo lucian sensualmente cada pieza por lo cual quedaron encantados.

Tras el exito que Blaze ni siquiera esperaba , cuando todos se fueron , rogo a Sonic de rodillas que le acompañara. El por supuesto no acepto. Dejo la ropa colgada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecio.

Blaze por su parte , agradecida mando a su casa 150 piezas variadas nuevas de marcas de lujo + su look de la pasarella.

Sonic ignoro desde un principio el regalo solo lo guardo.

Paso el tiempo , y en uno de esos dias sin nada especial. El miro hacia su armario. Cajas elegantes polvosas , maquillaje Chanel y bajo un plastico de la firma de Blaze se encontraba la cosa que lo habia hecho sentir pena como nunca.

Lo tomo y se puso suavemente las finas prendas. Trato de maquillarse. Incluso la ropa interior tenia se aseguro de que estuviera solo. Totalmente solo.

Se miro al espejo , quedo igual que aquel dia , siguio observando su silueta curvilinea y se toco los labios de color durazno suave , la sensacion era unica.

En su interior Sonic le gustaba lo que veia. Suavemente su mano bajo de su boca hasta su blusa, su otra mano acariciaba sensualmente su pecho y la otra bajaba a su falda y despues la subia lentamente . Sonic seguia mirando al espejo sonrojado levemente. Aquella mirada que le veia de vuelta lo encendia, aunque fuera el mismo.

La ropa interior estaba ajustada (era de chica) . Sonic no tardo en darse cuenta que la ropa interior se sentia mas y mas apretada y algo sobresalia . El continuaba, totalmente sonrojado .Tocando su entrepierna subio hasta tocarselo. Al verse en el espejo sentia que estaba con alguien diferente y que se lo estaba haciendo a alguien mas y a la vez sentia su autoplacer...

La friccion entre la suave fina tela y sus guantes daban una sensacion calida de placer , el dejo salir un gemido ligero pero lleno de lujuria

Fue mas y mas rapido .. .

-ah...hhh..hh- termino con un suspiro.

Ahora sus bragas negras estaban todas humedas. Esa sensacion lo exitaba mucho mas

Sonic se acosto en el piso mirando su reflejo. Su nuevo amor platonico. El erizo que estaba reflejado. Depues cayo profundamente dormido.

Nunca se habia sentido tan bien, pero aun asi deseó poder tener al erizo del otro lado del espejo algun dia.

Fin


End file.
